


[Podfic] evening full of the linnet's wings

by Shmaylor



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bees, F/M, Future Fic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bees started coming to Jupiter.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] evening full of the linnet's wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [evening full of the linnet's wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057750) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



****

**Title:** [evening full of the linnet's wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4057750)

 **Author:** [Siria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __The bees started coming to Jupiter._ _

**Length:** 7 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/evening%20full%20of%20the%20linnet's%20wings%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/evening%20full%20of%20the%20linnet's%20wings%20m4b.m4b)


End file.
